User talk:Uiuiuy35
Arcive 1|Arcive2 The old page was archived... 02:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Blocked! qaz5620 has blocked you from their friendlist. Don't worry, there are lots of other people to befriend on MLN! Seriously, it's only till you are Rank 5. Which at the current rate, shouldn't be too long. Good luck! ;) It's allright, I'll leave you a message on your talk when I Rank 5 (which won't be untill I get 160 Clicks on the DEM. 22:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'll just unblock you right now. You aren't Rank 5, but then again, neither is Riley5179, my other friend. Plus, I need some Rough Gems for the P.O.S. Seal, and you have some Dino Bone mods on your page. Clicks I just gave you another 20, since I had them handy. Bstern 09:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I owe you one. 15:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) IRC? i was wondering if you would like to go on the IRC?we have a special prize for you 22:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :No, I can't get on IRC. 22:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) y not? 22:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I have my reasons. (No, I wasn't baned or blocked in any way) 22:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) CONGRATS! you have the rights to a free item of your choice from my page!this was due to the deals and trades we have made.for more details, check out my loyalty card page! contact me to recive your item of choice... 23:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Blow Out Points You Have Earned 4 Brick Stop Blow Out Points For Buying From The Brick Stop Super Market. You can earn more at the Brick Stop Blow Out To Receive A Prize. There Will Be A Prize Booth Too And If You Have The Most Points You Get A Gift Basket. It is all at the Brick Stop Blow Out tomorrow. Boidoh 17:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Congratulations! Wow, you made it to level 5 quickly! Bstern 22:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, it was hard work. I have 3 Spare Diamonds if you want them. 23:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Don't you need them for something in level 5? If not, I'd be happy to have them. Bstern 04:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. I sell you one for 25 clicks. 13:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Where do you want the clicks? Also, I see that you're growing Thornax. I have some extra, if you want them instead. Bstern 12:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I want them on the Framer's Appertice Module. Thanks, I send the Gem when you do. 23:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I think that was 25. Bstern 07:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, your Gem has been sent. 14:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 300 edits Score! Congrats, take 11 Clicks. 02:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I set you up as my BFF on my page. Re: V.I.P Code Well, If you are already on my friends list i will send you it right away. Yeah, I unblocked you. You can send it now. 22:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) friend list oops, i accidentaly deleted you.can you accept my new request? 10:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, it's all right. 13:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ok.thanks.also, harvest ur POS mod often.im giving it lots of clicks so i can get orange bricks :) 21:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 22:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) jugerman trade i see you whant some pipes i have 3 in my store in a very good price--[[User:german77|'german77']] 04:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) How's 40 Clicks for all three? 13:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) QUIZ #LOZ stands for Legend of Zelda #It's probably a code to unlock stuff. They're separate codes. :You're correct on the Legend of Zelda, but it's not an unlock code. Good try! 23:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Maybe like Dance Dance Revolution? Hit the arrow keys at the right time to earn points. Hmmmm... Your sorta right with the DDR, (not actual DDR) but not with the scoring points. 01:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh... Maybe press the arrow keys at the right time to move? I found this out in Bolt the Video Game. No. Remember, it has something to do with music. 13:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe just to make the character dance or something? Nope. I'll give you a hint. Think 'wind'. 23:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) i know what is-- 01:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, what is it? 13:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Got it! It's from Legend of Zelda:The Wind Waker. Use Link's baton to conduct different songs. The arrows mean the combo you have to press to conduct the certain song. CORRECT! BB1 is the offical winner of my quiz. Sorry to German77, I had a hard time understanding your answer. I'll give you your clicks tomorrow BB1. I'll click any Module I can except for Pet Modules. (I have no Totomic feed.) 02:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You can click on the elementals. Don't care if it has a low harvest rate. I don't really own Wind Waker, but I'm pretty much an expert Internet researcher. Rights Do you care if I make a Loyolty Card Page?LegoManiac97 01:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) No problem, go ahead. Thank you for asking. 02:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) no prob. thanks.LegoManiac97 02:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) DEM I'm not sure. How can I check how many clicks I've got?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) On your privat veiw there is a thing in the center labeled 'stats'. Scroll down until you see "Dinosaur Excanvation Module", and tell me how mmany clicks you have on that module. 02:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Whoa. Only 202. Gotta start buying clicks, then.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 19:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Your Store i have noticed that you have been trading gems with kiniha Zatth (I am not sure how you spell it. But I posted an order for gems a long time ago and never got a reply. 13:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) sorry, I havn't been on top of things. I'll find a way to sort this out. 14:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Listen, I don't need an apology gift. I should've payed attention to the other orders. Let's leave it at that, okay? No reason for you to give me clicks a s a sigh of apology.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 19:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you for understanding. 23:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Active? Hi, I don't suppose you will be active again? 01:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back!. If any of your avatar pictures were deleted, I can restore them. Glad to see you again :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man, I would really appertiate that. Merry Christmas! 00:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It has been awhile. Glad to see you are still around. 20:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) TT I can give you 2 of each and that will take up all my stalk. Please click my sound track mod. 60 click please, thanks my bad, we are having a 25% off sale your total cost is 45 clicks!-- 00:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) sorry, I clicked on your elemental earth and animal modules. should i click again? 03:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) no need I do not care I was giving you a random mod. have a nice night-- 03:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ok give me the clicks then tell me and all send you the items -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 18:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add this picture on the top off your MLNW page: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png The code for this pic is:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk Uhhh... what exactly is this for? 22:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :They're going on strike I removed all the user images, except for avatars. 22:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Flamethrower13 I think he closed his store for a while because I bought so much of his stuff. Do you want to work for me I am rank 8 with really good prices? 00:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) can i have 3 carburator Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC)